twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Edward Cullen/@comment-71.99.11.68-20120602235855
I just realized something. Edward is an anti-hero. How you ask? Well, there are five types/categories of anti-heroes but to keep things simple let's just focus on the one that applies directly to Edward. You see originally, the term "anti-hero" did not apply to a snarling badass who's always looking for someone to punch in the face like it does nowadays, but rather to a prominent character in a work of fiction who lacked heroic qualities. This is what's now known as the type 1 or "classical" anti-hero and they could be cowardly, manipulative, shiftless, greedy, or just plain snarky. The point is that their character is not so much villainous as it is "unheroic" and includes characters like Garfield, Shaggy and Scooby, Shinji Ikari from Evangelion, several characters played by Dean Martin when he and Jerry Lewis were comedy partners, and Darcy from Pride and Predjudice. Now, I bet you're asking how Edward fits into this category. Because although making him an anti-hero was doubtlessly unintentional on the part of Smeyer, in all honesty nothing he does in the story truly qualifies as "heroic." The thing is I've always thought of a hero as someone who faces his challenges head-on (regardless of the end result), possessed of unshakable conviction, and most importantly a dedication to something greater than himself even if doing so requires at times painful sacrifice on his part. And Edward I'm sorry to say, possesses none of these attibutes. Case in point: -His first thought upon meeting Bella is to kill her. Not exactly standard conduct for a white knight character. I could also go on about how several aspects of their relationship fit the profile for stalking, possession, and abuse (at least by modern standards); but then I'd be here all night and I've got steaks to grill. -Although he may have saved Bella from getting creamed by a van, that had more to do with him being her love interest rather than a desire to help someone. If Bella was a minor character or even a total stranger it's highly unlikely he would have lifted a finger to help her. -Leaving Bella in New Moon. See, I'm an old-fashioned guy with old-fashioned ideas about stuff like love. And I've always believed that love no matter what form or level it takes is when someone cares more for the happiness of someone else than their own. And while Smeyer wrote that he did it to protect her, Edward's actions were more for his sake than for hers. In other words, he chose to run away from his problems rather than deal with them, and that brings me to my next point... -The whole suicide thing in New Moon. Despite what Smeyer may think, suicide is not only cowardly but selfish. A person's life doesn't just belong to them but to their family, their friends, their pets, and anyone else who would care enough to grieve at their loss. Again I'm an old-fashioned person and I've always believed that a strong person learns to live with their pain for their sake and also for the sake of whoever they lost. And personally, I can think of several non-twilight characters who would slap the taste right out of Edward's mouth for even attempting such a thing. -He doesn't really do anything with ihs life. Take his mind reading for instance. At the end of the first Highlander film, Connor Macleod gains the ability to know the thoughs of every person on the planet and decides that he can use his power to help people better understand each other. Edward on the other hand, neglects it entirely. If he wanted to, he could help people work through their personal demons and drama (something that's always in abundance in high school) or even to promote healthy interaction between people. Instead he's too wrapped up in his own self-pity most of the time to even consider such action. -Although he claims he learned compassion from Carlise, he never really shows it to anyone outside of his circle. Remember how he brushed off the Volturi's victims as being "nobody who would be missed" or how he stood by and allowed them to kill Bree Tanner despite having several advantages over them at the time? (Carlise's former relationship with Aro being the prime one, if Aro is afraid to strongarm the Cullen's into joining his guard for fear of losing Carlise's friendship then there's no reason they couldn't have called in a marker to get them to back off). Edward may claim to feel guilt over whatever violent actions he commited in the past, but standing by and doing nothing when other people commit them right in front of him doesn't seem to bother him at all. After all, evil triumphs when those who have the power to prevent it do nothing. And there you have it. In light of all the evidence, I hereby pronounce Edward to be a classical (albeit unintentional) anti-hero. But I guess personal taste and opinion matters as well to take it as you will.